I Can Hear Your Heart
by cloudley
Summary: In the aftermath, Diaval and Maleficent are left with their emotions. Thoughts seem so hard to form into words and actions seem too forward. It's confession time. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

"I can hear your heart."

Boom, boom, boom.

"Why is it so loud?"

At those words, a blush found its way onto Maleficent's face; bringing color to her pale features.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why does it beat so loud when I touch you?"

"Maleficent? Hey, Maleficent, wake up."

Diaval's voice cut through to her in her sleep, waking her from her fantasies.

"Oh, uh, yes Diaval?"

Maleficent inquired, facing warming as she recalled the events of her dream. Wiping a hand across her face, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, blinking them before she turned to look at Diaval.

He was dressed nicely in a black robe, folds drawn back to reveal his scarred chest. Those scars she had long to run her hands over so many times. Startled by the thought, she forced her hands into the folds of her own robes.

It had just been lately, after their showdown at the castle, that she begun to think these thoughts about Diaval. At first they had frightened her, given how she had closeed her heart off to others, but Diaval had managed to get through to it anyways.

Exhaling softly, she drew herself up from the ground, still awaiting his answer as she raised her head to watch him.

"Oh, nothing, you were just fidgeting in your sleep. I was just seeing if you were having a nightmare. I take that you weren't?"

"No, but I appreciate your concern."

"Ah, yes, well I guess I'll be o-"

"Diaval?"

"Yes mistress?"

"Would you mind staying with me?"

"Staying with you?"

"Oh, nevermind, it was just an idea.."

"No, no! I will,"

Diaval rushed out, smiling shyly.

"I will."

He repeated, more firmly, as he stepped toward Maleficent. Curling his hand around her wrist he pulled her back down onto her nest. Resting his back onto the ground, he released his hold on her arm, letting his own fall down to his side.

Maleficent moved next to him, careful not to touch him. She didn't know if she did this because of instinct, or fear of what would happen. Pressing her body against the corners of the nest, she turned her head; her cheek pressing against the bedding.

Silence followed after and the only sounds that could be heard were those of their surroundings.

Maleficent wanted to say something but no words could be found on her tongue. She was clueless as to how to react.

Diaval was in the same boat. He knew nothing of Maleficent's feelings, but he knew all to well of his own. He didn't desire his mistress because of her looks, though they did help, Diaval sought out her company because of the air that surrounded her.

At first, he had been wary of her shadows, slowly coming to accept them. They were apart of her and soon he was fascinated by them. They were the force behind her power and control, putting more definition into her dominance.

Diaval could never deny his attraction for strong women.

Though soon, after the birth of Aurora and her growth, Maleficent's shadows had begun to fade, replaced by streaks of light. Diaval had saddened at their first appearance, yearning for the darkness that spiked such emotions inside him.

It wasn't long before he began to see beauty in her light too. The way it made her skin glow, her smile broaden. It made her beauty all that more beautiful. Diaval loved her smile.

And now that it was because of love and humor instead of sarcasm and maliciousness; Diaval loved it that much more.

Sighing, he turned on his side, his face etching into frown when seeing her back was to him. He also wasn't too excited by the fact that she seemed to be trying her hardest to _not_ touch him.

Finding himself hurt, Diaval raised a hand as if to touch her. Noticing his actions, he forced his hand down back beside him, not wanting to stir up trouble.

He predicted Maleficent only saw him as a friend, if even that, and he didn't want to throw his feelings on her when she had just come to peace with her past love.

Despite the cost of that coming from her lover's death.

Sighing, again, he rolled back onto his other side, eyes dark as he watched their surroundings.

"How many more times are you going to sigh before you grow the courage to say something?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

Diaval rolled back over to face Maleficent, frown loosing some of its force when seeing her eyes reflecting his own; her body pointed towards his.

"I have nothing to say."

"Don't lie to me."

His brows dipped at this, not by being upset, but perplexed as to how Maleficent seemed to know he needed to speak when he really didn't even know what to say.

"So."

"So?"

"So, what do you have to say to me?"

"I-"

He stopped. He shouldn't tell her. He couldn't. Diaval wouldn't do that to her, not that heavy of a burden. She probably would laugh in his face, anyways. Maleficent still had a few rough edges.

"Diaval. Look at me."

He just seemed to notice that his attention had been drawn elsewhere, his gaze roaming their surroundings as he remained stubborn; his silence growing.

"Say something."

"No."

"Yes."

"Maleficent-"

This time his eyes were on hers, and they were serious.

"No."

Her eyes glittered, full of warring emotions as she watched him. Confused and curious. She knew something was up, why wouldn't he just voice his thoughts? They were friends, were they not?

She had to do something.

With his back facing her once again, Maleficent leaned forward, letting her long fingers trace the dark fabric of his robes.

Letting her hand travel higher, her nails just grazed the skin of his neck before she was pulling back. A little surprised by her actions.

His reply was a sharp intake of breath, drawing Maleficent's attention as she watched him closely.

"Tell me."

She demanded as he turned back to her, his own eyes reflecting confused emotions as he watched her.

The way she touched him. So feather-light, so gentle, so _hesitant_. Taking in another, shaky inhale, Diaval leaned forward with his upper body, one of his arms rising with him.

His fingers found her face first. Tracing the curve of her cheek, he let his hands travel down to her neck, running along her collarbone before drawing back.

"I think about you. A lot."

Maleficent was quiet, but her body spoke volumes. She had went rigid under his touch, muscles tensing as he continued his trail down her body. But she hadn't stopped him.

As his hand drew back, she resisted the urge to frown; missing the warmth his fingers brought.

Her eyes, green and alive, regarded him. She saw him in so many different ways. In light. In darkness. Diaval. He consumed her thoughts.

"And I know it's crazy, probably even stupid, but I have feelings for you too. And they're more than friendly."

At this, she gasped.

Taken back.

"I know, I know, it's insane. Forgive me. I shouldn't have forced this on you." Diaval sighed, rising from the ground to step away from her nest.

"No- stop." Maleficent commanded, standing to grab a hold of his arm.

"Don't scold me for confessing to you. I had to. I shouldn't, but I had to."

Diaval responded, face blank as he tried forcing away any stray emotion before turning to her.

"That's not why I'm stopping you."

Maleficent whispered, voice quiet as if she refused to speak the words. She almost didn't believe them, nor could she believe why she would do what she did next.

Stepping forward, she broke the few inches of space left between them; pushing her body flush against his. Diaval gasped, but Maleficent didn't stop. Raising both arms, she looped one around Diaval's neck, pulling his face closer to hers.

The other, she let disappear into the folds of his robes, running over his scarred chest. Her eyes were dancing as she tilted his head down to hers.

His breathing had deepened, his eyes alive.

Maleficent pressed forward, rising on her tiptoes as her lips brushed his own. She pulled back, questioning as she regarded him; almost nervous.

"Don't stop."

Diaval breathed hoarsely, leaning down to met her lips again.

Their kiss was soft, slow, _meaningful_.

So many words were hidden behind it.

Sighing against her lips, Diaval brought his own arms up. Wrapping one around her waist, he pulled her, impossibly, closer to him. The other found the back of her head, knotting into her dark hair.

Maleficent was limp in his arms.

For such a strong woman, she found herself weak under Diaval's touch.

"Diaval.."

She breathed, neck exposed as she leaned her head back.

Diaval broke away from her lips, pressing a small kiss to her chin before dipping his head and disappearing into the crook of her neck. His warm lips sent shivers over her skin as they trailed along her neck, to her collarbone, and then lower.

Maleficent had, had enough though and drew his face back to hers; their lips meeting again.

"I have feelings for you too."

She said as they broke away from each other, both breathing heavily as they stayed locked in the embrace.

"I had hoped."

Diaval chuckled, eyes glittering as he regarded Maleficent.

Maleficent smiled at this, ducking her head, as if shy, as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

The wind pushed through, a gentle breeze as it washed over them; ruffling her feathers and his dark, tousled hair.

"I wish every night was like this."

Diaval confessed after a few minutes of silence, his eyes on the lands.

"It could be."

He pulled back at this, gaze questioning as he glanced down to meet Maleficent's eyes.

"It could be."

She repeated, her answer clear.

Diaval smiled.

"I'd like that."

He then drew her back down to the nest, their bodies drawing warmth from each other as they moved in the embrace.

His lips had found her skin again, leaving a trail of fire as he moved further down her body. Maleficent shifted under his touch, overcome with emotions; fueling her desire as Diaval continued his loving touches.

Her moans broke the quiet atmosphere, steaming the air around them as clothes were ripped off; tearing at the seams.

Moonlight casted down on their naked bodies, making their pale skin glow as they moved against each other.

Diaval still covered Maleficent's body with his own, and for once, Maleficent was fine with not being in control.

She let him have the dominance.

It was a beautiful experience to say the least.

And when finally they had found themselves in a position they could never _undo_, Maleficent called out in a gasp of pain.

Her body burned, muscles spasming as she gripped Diaval's shoulders.

His breaths were coming out short and labored as they fanned out, warm, against her face.

Diaval turned his head, burying it in her shoulder as he pressed against her.

For minutes the air was full of their gasps, the air seeming to sizzle until it was ready to pop.

After, the two had slumped into the nest; wrapped in each others arms.

Now resting with her chest pressed against Diaval's, Maleficent watched his face; his eyes closed as a content smile found its way onto his face.

"I love you."

He whispered, eyes opening to twinkle at her.

"I love you too."

Maleficent whispered, pressing her cheek against his warm skin as she closed her eyes; a pure, consuming happiness settling over her.

Her mind soon began to wonder, drifting into unconsciousness as dreams began to form and bend to her will, creating fantasies she could only imagine.

Through the night, a smile had graced her pale face, warming and softening her features as the sky shifted overhead.

Aurora could be seen, from their forest nearby, and her smile seemed to glow, making her happiness almost visible as she watched the two.

After a few minutes, she began to feel as if intruding and took a few steps back before turning and disappearing into the darkness.

Maleficent and Diaval stayed peaceful, no disturbance haven bothered them as they continued to snooze in one another's hold; content.


	2. Author's Note

Okay, so I'm happy to see that a few people actually like my story and have favored it. That's given my the idea to continue it.

I have two ideas though.

The first one is that I write a story full of chapters, that between the showdown at the castle, and then up until what chapter 1 consists of. It'll be few chapters but I'll try and lengthen them out, add some detail, maybe throw in a few twists.

The other one I was thinking about doing was writing chapters after what happened in chapter one. I had the idea to bring in another enemy, like another magical one (the humans will hardly make any appearances in this story), and maybe there will be a capturing? I have a few other ideas but I need to figure them out all the way before writing them.

Comment whichever you'd like to see and I'll get to it. :3


	3. Chapter 3

The air was warm when Maleficent awoke, her body sore as she sat up. Frowning, she glanced over to her discarded clothes; confused as to how they got there.

Covering herself, she was about to stand up when she noticed something was anchoring her down.

Her eyes widened in surprised when falling on Diaval's nude form, resting under her but keeping her in place with his legs.

With one look at his body all the events from last night came rushing back; causing her to skin to warm as her face and neck flushed red.

"Morning."

A soft voice spoke, cutting off her thinking as she turned in Diaval's direction.

He was smiling up after her, his eyes holding all the love and amusement she found herself feeling when looking upon him in return.

Maleficent couldn't help but smile.

Laying her body down over his, she pressed a soft kiss to his lips; closing her eyes as she savored the taste of his mouth.

Diaval smiled against her lips, his arms coming up to wrap around her back and holding her in place.

"If all my mornings could be spent like this, I would be a man whose life was complete."

"Too bad you're not just a man."

Maleficent laughed, pulling back and resting her chin on his chest.

Raising her hands, she began tracing her long fingers over his scars, following the trails as they led all over his body.

Diaval's only response was a playful grin, his eyes alive as he watched her movements.

"Though," He began, pulling himself up onto his elbows.

"I don't imagine we'll always be able to live in this peace, things have never worked like that."

He finished, frowning as he stared at their surroundings.

"Don't say that."

Maleficent scowled, raising her fingers to trace his lips.

"There is no more evil."

She added after a few minutes of silence.

"Do not lie to me, Maleficent. There can be no good without an evil."

Diaval chuckled darkly, eyes betraying his doubtful thoughts as they locked on hers.

"Then I will stop it - whatever this evil is. I don't want to give up what we have. I've had to deal with the pain of loss for far too long. And even after getting back the things I did lose, the ache is still there; slowly mending."

Diaval was silent at this, knowing things weren't ever easy.

"Let's stop this dreary talk. If there is an evil to come, then let us spend our few days of peace without any worries."

Maleficent smiled, pulling herself off of Diaval to stand and go and grab her clothes. Slipping them back on, she brushed her hair over one shoulder; the long, dark locks cascading down to her lower back.

Diaval returned her smile, if only a half one, before he picked himself off the ground and joined her. The dark fabric of his robes slid over his skin like silk, offering him comfort where his muscles ached.

"You know, I didn't expect to be this sore."

He spoke, glancing up at Maleficent and flashing her a grin.

"Oh, hush." 

She mumbled, blushing as she stretched her arms; hoping to loosen her own aches and sores.

Diaval just chuckled, accepting her hand when she extended it in offering.

The two then walked offer into the Moors, content as they absorbed the happiness and just goodness of it all.

If you just took one glance at everything, you'd expect it to be like a fairy tale ending. Thinking the evil was over, that there would be no more.

But despite this being a fairy tale, there would be no happy ending, and the evil they spoke of wasn't one as simply as a human's greed.

It was a darker, more malevolent evil that was sure to consume them all.

Yet, they had no clue of what was to come. And perhaps, that was the best because when they prepared to fight, it would be a lost cause. They could not beat this.

Not even Maleficent herself.

This isn't really a chapter just something I typed up so you would know what to expect for the upcoming chapters. I will be doing the second idea, where the events of what happened after chapter one will being taking place. I haven't decided on the face of evil yet, but I do have the means for their power already prepared.  
I have returned on home so the chapters will not be a fast in coming as I had hoped, maybe even shorter, but I will keep the Maleficent/Diaval ship alive. Even make it more desirable if that is what you wish.  
Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows! :3


End file.
